1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include traffic information transmitting apparatus and traffic information transmitting methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional vehicle navigation apparatus, such as, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-302224, obtain and store various kinds of traffic information necessary for performing a route search from an exclusive information communication system. The conventional vehicle navigation apparatus use the stored information when for searching for a shortest route.